disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/Nowe opowiadanie oraz pare informacji...
Hej! Jak ja dawno nic nie pisałam... Bardzo was za to przepraszam. Dobra, załatwie najpierw kwestie informacyjne: 1. KZR będzie kontynuowane, tylko, że jak mam wenę to jestem w szkole, wracam do domu i weny nie ma... ech... Pracuje już nad kolejnym rozdziałem, mam już jego 2/5 około i postaram się go jak najszybciej skończyć. ;) A poza tym mam tak jak by plakat KZR, ale wstawie go dopiero, gdy mój telefon będzie sprawny, po prostu nie mam jak wysłać zdjęcia, mówi się trudno. :( 2. Nie wiem co będzie dalej z Kraina Lodu 2 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił..., ''na pewno kontynuacja tego w postaci mojego i Sóweczki Frozen 3 powstanie, prolog nadal jest. :P' 3. Co do tego nowego opowiadania, zainspirował mnie do tego film: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock. ''Historia dotyczy 3 lodowych duchów niezgody i nie wiedziałam jaką one mogą mieć moc, oprócz tego, że to w pewnym sensie lodowe smoki. Wiem, że to śpiewanie to dosłownie ta sama moc co syren, poza tym, że te moje demony nie mają żadnych wisiorków ;P Ale historia ich jest zupełnie o czym innym... Sami się przekonacie o czym...' 4. Potrzebuję jak na razie 8 postaci... Wiem, że limit jak na rekrutację chyba minimalny... no, ale nie mówię, że to ostatnia rekrutacja do tego opowiadania... Tyle było rekrutacji, że chyba nie musze wypisywać co ma być w zgłoszeniu.... (najwyżej będe dopytywać :P) czy muszę? <.< (Od razu odpowiadam pytanie, które pewnie zadała by Mrats, o ile to przeczyta...., że będzie ono zwiazane z Krainą Lodu, będa wzmianki o przepowiedniach jasna dotyczących Elsy pomiędzy, którą jest więź z demonami, na początku to się zaczyna wiele lat przed istnieniem Arendell, ale później przeskoczy się w czasie, no nie? XD) 5. Dedykuję prolog tego opowiadania: Rafiemu862 (za to, że tak wspaniale ulepsza naszą Wikiję), ~SomeOnexD (za jej optymizm), Frozen.fractal (za duże zaangażowanie w pisaniu ff z resztą mam zamiar zacząć czytać w wolnym czasie' :D)' i MaxowiFrozen (oczywiście za FH! A jak by inaczej? ^-^). 6. A tu macie taką muzyczkę, która możecie sobie posłuchać w między czasie, o ile chcecie (średnio pasuje, ale co tam): Welcome to the Show. Nie przedłużajmy i zaczynajmy... Pozdrawiam! Prolog: Lodo-legenda… Tysiące lat temu było sobie Królestwo zwane Faraonią, rządził tam mądry Król Trajan razem ze swoją żoną Gwendoliną. Faraonia była pierwszym Królestwem za morzem, do którego zagościły smoki. Groźne, ale jednocześnie mądre i łagodne stworzenia. Ludzie przyjęli stwory z otwartymi rękami. Jeden ze smoków, w ramach potwierdzenia wzajemnego zaufania, został doradcą Króla, zwał się on Darkos. Smok ten był wcześniej jedną z ważniejszych osobistości w Królestwie, z którego przybyły smoki. Darkos był mądrym i lojalnym doradcą, jak i przyjacielem Króla. Tak przez wiele lat układała się współpraca między smokami, a ludźmi w tym Kraju. Pewnego dnia Król ciężko zachorował i tuż przed śmiercią oznajmił, ze przekazuje całą władzę Darkosowi. Smok został koronowany, a jego doradczynią została córka Króla - Ewangelina. Miesiąc później do Królestwa przybyła trójka tajemniczych nieznajomych… -Jak myślicie ile wytrwają? -Nie wiele, już ja się o to postaram… -Ty się o to postarasz? Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć ,,MY’’! -Nie łap mnie za słówka! -Zamek widzę! Zamek widzę! -Zamknij się! -No wła… Zaraz co widzisz? …zmierzali w stronę zamku. Bił od nich chłód. Jeden z nich zaczął nucić coś pod nosem… -,,Ja i ty.. Ty i ja… Nie jesteśmy tacy sami… Jedno z nas jest lepsze…’’ -CICHO! -Au! Za co to? -Idioto! Chcesz by nas ktoś rozpoznał?! -Już jestem cicho… …wystarczyło tylko parę nutek, a po chwili wybuchła tuż za nimi bójka. Tamci nawet tego nie zauważyli. Szli dalej. O dziwo wpuszczono ich na zamek. Stanęli po chwili przed obliczem dużego czarnego smoka, którego skóra pokryta była złoto-srebrnymi wzorami, a na jego głowie spoczywała złota korona, sam smok przeglądał się w dużym lustrze, w którym odbijały się jego krwisto-czerwone oczy i śnieżno-białe kły, aktualnie Darkos przeczesywał sobie grzebykiem swoją bródkę oraz grzywę. Obok Darkosa stała kobieta o czarnych, krótkich włosach, skórze o kolorze karmelu w białej sukience, zdobionej złotymi wzorami, przypatrywała się podejrzliwie przybyszom, swoimi czekoladowymi oczyma… -Wasza wysokość… -'Jeden z przybyszów wystąpił przed pozostałą dwójkę.' -Hm? –'Darkos zwrócił wzrok na trzy postacie w pelerynach i z kapturami na głowach.' -Jesteśmy tutaj z jednego powodu… Szukamy schronienia, błąkając się po świecie, nikt nas nigdzie nie chce… -'Nie zdążyła dokończyć postać, ponieważ jego towarzysz mu przerwał…' -No w końcu wszędzie wywołujemy cha… au! –'Dwóch zakapturzonych mężczyzn zaczęło się szturchać. ' -''Szczekasz za głośno''! -Niech Wasza Wysokość nie zwraca na nich uwagi, moi bracia to straszni idioci. Kontynuując… Czy pozwolił byś nam Wielmożny Panie spędzić tutaj noc? Bardzo prosimy… -Nie zgadzaj się! –'Ewangelina odezwała się w pewnej chwili.' -Dlaczegóż niby? Ewangelino oni szukają tylko schronienia, a moim obowiązkiem jest chronić każdego kto przebywa w tym Królestwie. Nie widzę żadnych powodów by im nie pozwolić na przenocowanie tu… -Ech… No spójrz na nich, nie są dla ciebie choć trochę podejrzani?! Jak zwykle mnie nie słuchasz! Rób jak chcesz! Ale żebym później nie musiała mówić, że ,,A nie mówiłam!’’! –'Kobieta zadarła nos do góry i wyszła z Sali rzucając pogardliwe spojrzenie przybyszom.' -Przepraszam Panów za ten incydent, ale moja doradczyni jest trochę zbyt impulsywna i nieufna co do obcych. -Nic nie szkodzi, dobrze że taka jest, na tym polega funkcja doradcy, by zachować czujność i ostrożność. –'Mówił jak by przez zęby zakapturzony mężczyzna.' -Zgadzam się żebyście tu zostali, pod dwoma warunkami… -Tak? –'Spytali jednocześnie trzej bracia.' -…musze znać wasze imiona oraz musicie pokazać jak wyglądacie. -Oczywiście. Ja jestem Frozen, a moi dwaj młodsi bracia to Frost i Freeze. –'Powiedział Frozen zdejmując kaptur, miał on jaskrawo niebieskie oczy, jego skóra była sina, miał najeżone białe włosy z błękitnymi i granatowymi pasemkami. Po chwili kaptury zdjęli też jego bracia. Frost miał skórę ciemniejszą trochę od brata, jego oczy były błękitno-fioletowo-białe, tak jak i jego włosy, długa grzywka opadała mu na oczy, przez co ledwo można było je dostrzec. Freeze natomiast miał jasną i bladą cerę, prawie jak kreda, jego oczy były granatowe, a jego poczochrane niebiesko-granatowo-fioletowe włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony.' -Co? –'Freeze nie wiedział czemu bracia się na niego gapią.' -Ech.. Poza tym, że masz szopę na głowie to nic. -Aha… Chwila… Co to ,,szopa’’? –'Po słowach Freeze’go, Frost wykonał klasycznego facepalma.' -Kretyni… No nic… Więc jak będzie Wasza… Smoczość? -Czujcie się tutaj gośćmi… CDN... Krótki prolog, ale pomysł jest, czekam do zgłoszenia, do tej mojej mini rekrutacji :P i zachęcam do komętowania oraz zadawania wszelakich, nawet najgłupszych pytań! ^-^ Do zobaczenia na czacie! ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania